Bℓαмє ιт σи тнє иιgнт
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"A esas altas horas de la noche cualquiera podría suponer que alguien de su edad estaría durmiendo, en la casa de su novia o ambas, pero una de las últimas cosas que Keith Kogane podría pensar sería en tomarse un descanso."/"Teniendo cuidado de que su madre no la escuchase merodear por la cocina a esas horas, Katie se escabulló de regreso a su cuarto."::...::Semi!AU::...


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Voltron, Legendary Defender me pertenece. Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Nuevo día del reto, así que ésta es la excusa del ocasional  & revuelto Kidge (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Semi!AU; basado en la frase de ****«Podemos culpar al destino»; _más OoC que IC~_.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B lame it on the night.**

* * *

 **S** i de verdad existía un destino para cada persona, él debía haberse quedado con el de permanecer como un lobo solitario por el resto de su vida. Con su ánimo, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de exagerar el panorama y, además, _¿cómo podría explicar de otra forma el haber quedado huérfano a temprana edad y el perder al único amigo que hizo bajo circunstancias sospechosas?_ Tenía que aferrarse a una situación lógica y, para bien o mal, esa es la única que le había llegado a convencer después de pensarlo durante un buen tiempo.

Pasando una mano por sus rebeldes mechones y terminando en su nuca, apartó la vista del paisaje nocturno para apoyar la espalda contra el marco de la ventana y cruzar brazos. A esas altas horas de la noche cualquiera podría suponer que alguien de su edad estaría durmiendo, en la casa de su novia _o ambas_ , pero una de las últimas cosas que Keith Kogane podría pensar sería en tomarse un descanso.

 _«¿Aún de pie?»_

Leyendo ese mensaje luego de que el interior de uno de sus bolsillos vibrara, una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su iluminado rostro al cabo de unos segundos, cuando escribía de vuelta.

 _«Sabes que sí.  
¿Qué hay de ti?»_

Esperando la respuesta, se acercó a la pizarra en la que tenía varios afiches, hojas, cálculos y algunos recortes de viejos periódicos que le habían llamado la atención, iluminando con el flash del celular. Si bien el lugar era un secreto punto estratégico, no podía darse el lujo de tener luz en una casa abandonada, y tampoco era como si fuera algo vital; por ese tipo de detalles nunca lo visitaba sin su mochila repleta de provisiones o, si lo hacía, tampoco se quedaba de más.

 _«Lo mismo. Sigo buscando pistas sobre el incidente.»_

 _«Y no ha habido suerte, ¿no?»_

 _«No dependo de la suerte, es demasiado variable.»_

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa, sabiendo lo que significaba.

 _«Y eso quiere decir que no.»_

 _«Si lo quieres ver así…»_

El chico suspiró, cansado. En lugar de contestar, caminó hasta el viejo sofá con el que contaba el lugar y, dejándose caer ahí, sólo ignoró la cantidad de polvo que se levantó de inmediato.

Para empezar, no estaba muy seguro de cómo había comenzado a hablar con aquel chico que se hacía llamar «Pidge» aún fuera de línea, aunque sólo recordaba que terminaron hablando por casualidad luego de notar que eran los únicos dos del sitio que sí iban en serio con el tema de abducciones aliens —ya que los demás parecían haber salido de uno de esos documentales del canal de historia o paranoicos escapados de algún psiquiátrico— y que parecían tener algo más en común: alguien cercano y desaparecido, lo descubrió conforme siguió hablando y desvelándose con él.

«De todas formas…» Esperó a que Pidge enviara el resto del mensaje, aunque tardara un poco al hacerlo. «¿Seguimos con el plan de vernos mañana?»

La idea de conocer a alguien en particular no lo emocionaba pero, si lo tomaba como un paso más para reunir más información que pudiese servirle más adelante, tampoco podía rehusarse.

—Además, sólo me mostró fotos de su hermano y de su novia para saber si lo había visto —se dijo en voz alta, recordándolo—, cuando él tampoco sabe nada de mí… aunque sí conoce a Shiro.

Alzó hombros.

«No veo por qué no.»

Antes de preguntarle al otro si acaso quería cancelar la cita, recibió un nuevo mensaje.

«Okey. Quería asegurarme.»

De nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **T** eniendo cuidado de que su madre no la escuchase merodear por la cocina a esas horas, Katie se escabulló de regreso a su cuarto con algo de helado, galletas y soda. Se suponía que las niñas buenas se dormían temprano en lugar de quedarse despiertas durante toda la noche, _haciendo quién sabe qué cosa en la computadora_ aunque, honestamente, prefería que su madre tuviese esa idea de ella en lugar de estresarla más de lo que ya estaba desde que tanto su padre como su hermano desaparecieran sin dejar ningún indicio de lo que pudo haber pasado… más allá de la dudosa llamada —con interferencia de por medio— que recibió de Matt durante aquella noche.

Cuando les platicó de su teoría a los oficiales que fueron a interrogarlas, uno le acarició la cabeza mientras el otro se rió y comentó algo sobre _la buena imaginación que tenían algunos niños_ ; desde ese instante, decidió no abrirse con nadie sobre el tema, por lo que las charlas con su madre también habían decaído drásticamente desde ese entonces, y se limitaban a hablar de forma vaga sobre las clases o los informes que los policías mandaban de vez en cuando, siempre sin decir nada sobre el paradero de los Holt restantes.

—Pero no es el momento de pensar en eso —se recordó, en un susurro y luego de cerrar con cuidado la puerta detrás de sí—, tengo más cosas por delante.

Dejando la comida y la lata de gaseosa por un lado de la cama, decidió tomar su celular antes de hacer que la pantalla de su portátil se iluminara, retomando dónde había quedado antes de quedar en suspensión.

«¿Aún de pie?» mandó a preguntarle al chico con el que solía hablar casi todo el tiempo, volviendo a acomodar cada cosa por si su madre aparecía de pronto para constatar que dormía.

 _«Sabes que sí.  
¿Qué hay de ti?»_

No debía sorprenderse de que Keith —como conocía a su amigo virtual, sin saber o importarle si ese era (o no) su nombre real— respondiese rápido; había ocasiones en que tardaba una eternidad por diversas razones que iban desde «no ver el mensaje» a «no saber qué pasó, pero creía que se había quedado dormido», y otras en donde no parecía tener algo más que hacer.

 _«Lo mismo_ —escribió, tratando de distraerse un poco; como creía, desde que se infiltró a una base de datos la semana pasada, la seguridad había mejorado demasiado en esa página—. _Sigo buscando pistas sobre el incidente.»_

 _«Y no ha habido suerte, ¿no?»_

Resopló, creyendo, por un momento y por su instinto receloso, que el chico se burlaba de ella. Sin embargo, luego recordó que él no era el tipo que se entrometía de más en los asuntos de los otros; ya lo había comprobado antes, pero debía corregirlo, aún si era entre suspiros.

 _«No dependo de la suerte, es demasiado variable.»_

 _«Y eso quiere decir que no.»_

Lo sabía: Keith debía haberlo deducido, aunque no por ello le agradaba tener que resignarse.

Rodó los ojos.

 _«Si lo quieres ver así…»_

Probó todas las combinaciones que se le ocurrían para el sitio web. Sin embargo, cuando la frustración terminó por ganar y las maldiciones por lo bajo no ayudaron a apaciguar el momento, dejó salir un grito exasperado del que luego se arrepintió.

—Quiznak.

Tan rápido como su cerebro le dio la señal de alerta, bajó la pantalla y escondió la notebook debajo de la almohada con la misma rapidez que se acostó y tapó su cuerpo con el cobertor superior que, segundos antes de convertirse en su principal salvación, descansaba sobre la madera del suelo.

«De todas formas…» alcanzó a mandar, sin estar muy segura de con qué seguir. No obstante, su madre ya había llamado a la puerta como para dejarle pensar algo más.

— ¿Katie querida? —Golpeteando levemente la puerta como aviso, la mujer se adentró luego en la habitación—. ¿Pasó algo? Creí que dormías.

Tratando de actuar natural, la castaña bostezó por evitar reír un poco.

—Eso hacía —dijo, apenas moviéndose lo necesario y lo que podía para alcanzar a señalarle el móvil encendido—, pero olvidé apagar el celular y uno de los chicos de mi clase me estaba llamando para que le pase la tarea del lunes.

— ¿A esta hora?

—Sí… Por eso me enojé tanto —siguió, apenándose por haberla despertado con tal descuido.

Sin poder desconfiar de la palabra de su hija, la señora Holt suspiró antes de regresarse a su cuarto.

—Mañana te pediré el nombre de ese compañero tuyo, hablaré con él sobre esas llamadas y todos los mensajes que te manda siempre —fue lo que mencionó—, casi me matas de un infarto.

—Lo siento, mamá —se disculpó apenas la puerta se cerró de nuevo, dándole la oportunidad de exhalar con todo el alivio que sentía en el momento—. _Whoa._ Eso estuvo cerca…

 _«¿Seguimos con el plan de vernos mañana?»_ preguntó luego a Keith, animada por haberlo podido usar de coartada una vez más, aunque no fue hasta que mandó aquel mensaje que se percató de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que él podría estar pensando sobre aquel encuentro.

Hizo a un lado la portátil y recostó la cabeza en la almohada, viendo las estrellas fluorescentes, que brillaban en el techo desde que Matt las había pegado como decoración sorpresa para ella.

—Te encontraré… a ti y a papá —se repitió, segura y apretando el celular, que mantenía en el centro del pecho.

Sonrió hasta que la pantalla se iluminó, como única forma de aviso que tenía por haber quedado en modo silencioso.

 _«No veo por qué no.»_ De alguna forma, fue reconfortante leerlo.

 _«Okey. Quería asegurarme.»_

Después de aclarar ello para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido, cerró los cansados ojos.

Mañana tendría un gran día por delante, del que sólo podría culpar al destino.

 _«Descansa, Pidge.  
Nos vemos en la fuente de la plaza que acordamos.»_

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si hay alguien por ahí_ _~!_ Sí, serán buenos días agobiando fandoms~, aunque me sigue pareciendo curioso lo 'largo' que terminó quedando esto cuando pensé que sería la mitad :'3, así que no me quejo del todo -v-/, sólo culparé al caprichoso destino 7v7r... _Sammie, sabes de qué hablo~._**

 **Y sin nada más para decir _y esperando que no tenga tantos errores (como creo) por no haberlo revisado por la falta de tiempo..._ ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7!  & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
